Lo daria todo por ti
by Yamila-Belen Malfoy
Summary: Celos, sentimientos ocultos, peleas, reconciliaciones. Una relación complicada, pero un gran amor.. Mal summary..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: La confesión.

-Buenos días- dijo fríamente ella

-Buenos días- contestaron al unísono

-Te pasa algo, Herms?- pregunto Harry temeroso

-No, estoy perfectamente- contesto Hermione con un notable enfado

-Ey, que solo nos preocupamos por ti, luego soy yo el de la sensibilidad de una piedra- refunfuño ofendido Ron

Hermione resoplo y maldijo por lo bajo para después contestar

-En verdad lo siento chicos, pero no estoy teniendo unos de mis mejores días y recién es mediodía!- dijo con fastidio

-Bueno, pero que te tiene de mal humor?- pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo

-Créeme que soportar que Malfoy sea mi compañero en la torre de premios anuales no es lo más encantador

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tienes que ver el lado bueno a esta situación- dijo el elegido

-Es que acaso lo tiene?- pregunto Ron atorándose con un pedazo de pavo

-Mastica con la boca cerrada Ronald- lo reprendió la castaña- Pero tiene razón, es que hay algo bueno en todo esto?

-Pues... emmm… bueeeno

-Aja! Ves que ni tú le encuentras el lado bueno!- casi grito la leona

-Está bien, está bien lo admito- dijo gracioso el azabache

-Ya no sé qué hacer para que estemos de acuerdo en algo por primera vez!

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero ya saben lo que dicen los muggles…- dejo la frase al aire

-Qué cosa?- pregunto extrañada

-Que los que pelean se aman!- dijo como si hablara del clima

-QUEEE?- grito Hermione llamando la atención de gran parte de la mesa de griffindor

-Shhh! O acaso quieres que todo el colegio sepa de tu enamoramiento por el rubio oxigenado?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Para tu información yo no estoy enamorada de ese maldito hurón albino con complejo de soy el mejor del mundo-contesto ella en voz baja y avergonzada

-Hermione vi como lo miras, como te deprimes cuando esta con su novia de turno, como te enfadas cuando pelean, en fin tonto no soy- dijo con una mirada de superioridad

-Tan obvia soy?- preguntó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada

-No para los demás, pero yo soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco mejor que nadie

-Ay Harry es tan doloroso sentir esto y no ser correspondida- dijo con cara de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento

-Y como sabes que no es correspondido?

-Estoy segura que Draco nuca se fijaría en alguien como yo

-No digas eso, eres muy bonita Hermione

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero igualmente somos de diferentes casas y tenemos muchas cosas en contra

-Sabes que la rivalidad entre las casas ya no existe desde que terminó la guerra

-Si lo sé, pero prefiero no hablar más del tema Harry por favor

-Está bien pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para cuando necesita hablar y que te cuentas con mi apoyo para todo

-Gracias Harry, y tu Ron, estas molesto?

Pero Ron parecía estar en las nubes. Tenía la pata de pavo en la mano a medio comer y su mirada estaba fija en algo.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas y luego siguieron la del pelirrojo hasta encontrarse a la distracción de este, allí sentada se encontraba Luna Lovegood con su aire soñador.

-Ya me parecía raro que no explotara cuando admití que me gustaba Malfoy.

-QUE TE GUSTA QUIEN?- grito Ron con la cara roja y una mirada de loco.

-Ron! Cállate no queremos que todo el colegio se entere- dijo Harry

-Hermione, dime por favor que es una broma- dijo con esperanza el pelirrojo.

-Yo lo siento Ron, pero de verdad estoy enamorada.

-No, yo lo siento aún más, eres una traidora.- le contesto con voz de enfado y de decepción.

-RON! Pero que dices, por Merlín! Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga!

-No, para mí ERA mi mejor amiga ya no- aclaro- No puedo creer que te guste ese maldito mortifago.

-Ya basta! Tengo la edad suficiente para cuidarme sola y no te tengo que pedirte permiso ni a ti ni a nadie!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Toda la mesa de griffindor y hasta algunos alumnos de la otra mesa miraban al trio dorado. Hermione lo miro con superioridad a pesar de casi estar llorando, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Hermione espera- dijo Harry

-NO. Necesito estar sola.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me avisas.

Y así fue que Hermione Granger se fue con una herida en su corazón y con una confesión.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II: Pensamientos**

Hermione iba a toda prisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts, necesitaba llegar a la torre de premios anuales para poder llorar y desahogarse tranquilamente. Pero qué suerte la de ella, McGonagall se acercaba a ella decidida y con una cara que no daba muchas esperanzas de que algo bueno pasara.

-Granger, necesito hablar con usted- dijo cuando estuvo a su lado

-Claro profesora, usted dirá

-No aquí no. La espero en mi oficina en una hora

-Está bien, allí estaré

-Sea puntual señorita Granger

-Claro profesora- dijo continuando con su camino

Luego de ir a su sala común en la torre de los premios anuales, Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora. Cuando llego, McGonagall ya la esperaba afuera de la oficina.

-Profesora, llego tarde?

-No quédese tranquila, solo que tenemos que ir con el director

-Bueno, entonces vamos dijo- comenzando a caminar

-Tenemos que esperar al otro premio anual, o ya se olvidó de su compañero?- Hermione enrojeció un poco

-Si claro!- dijo comenzando a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"Por qué estoy tan nerviosa, es solo Malfoy. El mismo que siempre odie, mi peor enemigo, el egocéntrico y egoísta de siempre…"

-Granger, Granger

"Claro que este año su cabello está más rubio que en años anteriores, que su cuerpo se desarrolló para mi locura, que su sonrisa está más radiante, que sus ojos me encantan cada vez más…"

-Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien? Nos escucha?

"Que su trato conmigo ha cambiado bastante, que ya no me insulta, que…"

-GRANGEEER!

-Ehh? Qué?

-Qué? Que estamos llamándote hace como media hora y tú que ni caso nos haces- dijo Draco con un tono enfadado

-Usted se encuentra bien, quiere ir a la enfermería?- dijo con preocupación McGonagall

-No, yo estoy bien, lo siento me distraje un momento. Vamos?- dijo caminando lentamente y dándoles la espalda para cubrir su sonrojada cara

Los otros dos se miraron extrañados pero igualmente caminaron al despacho de Dumbledore. En el trayecto Hermione se pudo calmar y cuando McGonagall se adelantó, Malfoy se acercó a ella

-Se puede saber en qué tanto pensabas?- dijo con una mirada fría y con los puños apretados

-Disculpa? Te importa acaso?- pregunto extrañada, si no fuera Malfoy con el que estaba hablando, pensaría que estaba celoso

-Claro que me importa- dijo sin pensarlo antes

-Qué?- dijo Hermione completamente sorprendida

-Claro que me importa, Granger. No voy a dejar que te distraigas con un noviecito y que haga todo nuestro trabajo yo solo- aclaró Draco con mala cara.

Y luego entro al despacho del director con la profesora, dejándola a ella confundida y muy pero muy sorprendida. Se quedó parada pensando qué demonios le había picado al hurón?

-Señorita Granger nos hará esperar mucho más?- dijo un poco irritada la profesora McGonagall

Hermione enrojeció de pies a cabeza y luego entro cabizbaja.

Ya dentro del despacho el director los hizo sentar a los dos mientras McGonagall se mantuvo parada detrás de los chicos.

-Bueno creo que los dos estarán muy intrigados acerca del tema que los trajo hasta aquí.

-Claro que sí, profesor- dijo la castaña

-Y a usted joven Malfoy no le interesa?

Claro que Draco Malfoy en ese momento no escuchaba al director, estaba muy ocupado con su vista en la ventana y el ceño fruncido, discutiendo con su inconsciente.

"_Sabía que tenías que haber actuado mucho más antes tonto. _De estas hablando, maldito inconsciente? _No te hagas! Si estas que quemas porque al parecer Granger tiene novio. _Eso no es cierto, por mi puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. _Vamos acéptalo de una vez, te mures por ser el que está en esos pensamientos que logran que se quede embobada. _Tal vez me atraiga un poquito, pero tampoco es que muero por ella. _Se te olvida que yo soy tu, se lo que sientes, lo que piensas, y hasta lo que sueñas. Y te lo pido por Merlín deja de soñar esas _cosas_ con la pobre de Granger, no sé cómo te controlas para no tirarte arriba de ella en este momento. _Cállate! Está bien lo admito me muero de amor por la rata de biblioteca, pero ya no quiero hablar contigo vete de una maldita vez!"

-Bueno al parecer el señor Malfoy ya volvió en sí. Continuamos?- pregunto el director con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro

-Si claro- dijo avergonzado

-Bueno la razón por la que están a aquí es que tuve una idea y necesito su ayuda para llevarla a cabo.

-Claro que lo ayudaremos, cuál es su idea, profesor?

-Mi idea es…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Chapter III: "Cambios"**

Ambos premios anuales estaban sentados frente al director mas distraídos que interesados en la gran idea.

Dumbledore los miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y siguió a explicarle su gran idea.

-Mi idea es llevar a cabo un proyecto que integre a las cuatro honorables casas de esta escuela. Después de la guerra muchos piensan que esta historia ha acabado y que todo esta bien, pero nosotros sabemos que no es así. Aun existen varios, por no decir demasiados, prejuicios en esta escuela y en el mundo.  
-Discúlpeme profesor, pero nosotros solo somos alumnos. No podemos cambiar el pensamiento de la comunidad tan solo con un proyecto- espeto Hermione

-Por eso he decidido realizar este proyecto solo con los años superiores.

-No entiendo, eso no cambiaría nada.-objeto Draco

-Ohhh si que tiene que ver, ustedes seran, luego de graduarse, parte de la comunidad, pensaran para vivir, para defender sus ideales, para tener opinión de este mundo y no solo para aprobar un examen o una asignatura.- explico con mucha emoción la profesora McGonagall

-Bueno pero a todo esto todavía no explico nada- dijo Draco con una mirada de exasperación

Todos sin ponerse de acuerdo lo ignoraron y siguieron conversando

-Me encanta la esencia de esta idea, ojala se puedan cumplir todos los objetivos que usted busca. La verdad es que si creo que sea posible vivir sin prejuicio alguno- agrego Hermione

Draco la miro muy extrañado, ya que pensaba que después de todos esos años en los que el y sus amigos la molestaron no estaría de acuerdo. Debia admitir que la gryffindor era mas tolerante de lo que pensaba.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta e ingresa la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero los necesito en la enfermería ya. Este problema ya no puede seguir así- dijo la enfermera con mirada suplicante.

-Bueno chicos creo que nuestra charla quedara hasta aquí por ahora. Luego los citare para seguir con la organización de este proyecto. Acompañeme profesora.  
Dumbledore salio apurado seguido de ambas mujeres hacia la enfermería dejando a ambos premios anuales solos.  
Hermione se levanto de su asiento con intención de retirarse pero una murmullo la hizo parar.

-No puedo creer que me involucren en esta estupidez..  
-Estupidez?  
-Vamos, es obvio que es otra pavada de Dumbledore  
-Pues yo creo que es una gran idea y que puede funcionar, si todos nos comprometemos. Creo que podemos tener un gran resultado, tengo mucha fe.

-Por que tan confiada Granger? Por que tanta fe este proyectito de cuarta? Los prejuicios no van a cambiar, siempre los habra. Admítelo siempre nos juzgaran a nosotros los Slytherin y nosotros no vamos a cambiar.  
-Tengo fe en Dumbledore, el sabe lo que hace. Tengo fe porque quiero que las cosas cambien. Tengo fe en que los Slytherin si van a cambiar, por que ya he visto cambios en uno.  
-No seas tonta. Quien se ablando tanto como para llamar la atención de la gran heroína de guerra Hermione Granger?

-Pues aunque no lo creas, eres tu  
-Que? Yo? Estas loca Granger- dijo Draco tratando de irse y dejarla sola.

Pero una vez que llego a la puerta le llego la voz de Hermione que decía

-Puedes hacerte el tonto, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Si no quieres aceptarlo, es problema tuyo pero el cambio esta, haz lo que quieras con el, aprovéchalo o tíralo a la basura. Pero un consejo, no dejes pasar tanto el tiempo, las oportunidades no son eternas.

Hermione salio de la dirección dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.


End file.
